Running Away
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: Who would Have thought that the Mushroom kingdom’s greatest Hero would be on the run Mario has been falsely accused of a crime and now has to escaped to games Rated T for violence and profanity in later Chapters MY FIRST FANFIC :D GO EASY PLEASE R & R
1. The departure

What happens when Mario is on the run for a falsely accused Crime he has to run away to other games!

Join Mario as his Adventure to Hyrule, Dreamland, and beyond to clear his name

DISCLAMIER- I do claim ownership of Nintendo character they belong respectively to Nintendo

"It's ready" said a rather proud Professor Elvin Gadd

"That's-a-Great" came a familiar voice from the shadows, as a man, middle aged with a thick moustache came out.

It was Mario.

"Who would Have thought that the Mushroom kingdom's greatest Hero would be on the run and from his own girlfriend too!?" said E. Gadd with sigh

"Certainly not me." said two voices in Unison they, too came from the shadows they also emerged form the shadow more slowly though one was Mario's younger brother Luigi who had come to say good-bye to his brother, and a rather new character, she look like a Bob-omb made of pure gold with a star on top of her fuse, She was Starlow.

"Well" the professor said time to go before the mob gets here.

"Good bye Mario" said a sad Luigi having said his good-bye too his Only brother He had

"Good bye Luigi" said the plumber having small tears swelling up

"I'm ready Gadd" said Mario with Starlow near his side.

"Ok" said E. Gadd "now then you can jump from game to game anytime you want with these button I have placed on your overalls every pair of them and remember you can't come back here for a couple of months. Do you understand Mario?"

"I Do" Mario uttered as if he was forcefully Married to a woman he did not love

Luigi Looked down very saddened

BASH BASH The door was now Banging loudly

"GO GO NOW MARIO" yelled Pushing Mario to a large Ring like structure

Luigi tripped and was crawling away from the now breaking door as disappeared into the Shadows and disappeared all together

Mario and Starlow jumped in the Portal as its glow slowly began to fade

Luigi now looked at the portal and the door now half broken showing the angry faces of Toads, Peach, Bowser, Geno, Mallow, Bowser junior, and Wendy O. Koopa.

Luigi had 2 choices get beaten to death by his friend and enemies or Jump into the unknown so with a quick jump, Hand on eyes He leaped into the portal as its Glow faded and opening disappeared.

Mario and Starlow, meanwhile were sitting in a house with nothing but a makeshift table with a candle on it.

"I'm going to buy some furniture a couch a lamp and maybe some shelves and books" said Starlow with a grab of a box of Bells, E. Gadd had given them, He had given them A lot of currency for other game Rings, Rupees, Bells, basically any of them for Nintendo game and some from games Mario had only heard and Dreamed about.

"These Bells are ancient Nookie they a worth more now so you can buy anything in the store with just one" said the Tanooki who selled everything in the small rural town

"Anything huh" Starlow said and returned an hour later with Luxurious Furnishings

"YYYAAAAHHH" said the younger plumber as he plummeted into a river

Originally Luigi was MUCH more emotional in this Chapter and Luigi originally did Choose until the BUSTED the door open and if you don't know where they are in this chapter YOU'RE A COMPLETE IDIOT!!!!

Its Animal crossing R & R for next chapter maybe I'll let you decide where they go next. ;)

Hyrule

Dreamland

Paper Mario World (IT 'S A SPIN OFF OF MARIO)

Stuffwell: HEY WHY DIDN'T I GO WITH MARIO!?!?!

Black hearts: because you still owe me money

Stuffwell: uh uh uh BACK TO ADVENTURE IM OUT *runs out*

Blackhearts: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE *chases him*

Starlow: I guess they forgot to sign us out huh

Mario: mmmhmmm

Luigi: let do it ourselves

Starlow: K TILL NEXT THIS IS STARLOW

Mario: and-a-Mario

Luigi: and Luigi

All: SIGNING OFF

Link: hey gu-

ALL: NOT YET


	2. Tom Nook and Pointy ears

Tony: sorry guys I was in Utah and I just came back and I also couldn't upload the other chapter anyways HERE ISD CHAPTER TWO TOM NOOK AND POINTY EARS

LIKE ANY OF YOU ACTULLY READ THIS STORY or actually WRITE a review PLEASE DO I WOUD LOVE TO SEE WHAT I CAN IMPROVE OR WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT THE STORY OR WHAT TO TAKE OUT

I DO NOT CLIAM OWNERS SHIP OF NINTENDO OR LADY GAGA THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

* * *

"Aright since Mario want peace I say we head for animal crossing world" said Peach eyes BROILING with fury

~MEANWHILE~

Mario was reclining n a massager chair, while Starlow was sleeping in a nice chair nearby.

"I could get used to this" Mario said

"Mario?" Said a Robotic voice

"WHAT THE!" said Mario looking around.

"Mario it is I FLUDD" said the water disperser device.

"FLUDD" Mario said OVERJOYED" Oh how are you buddy how did you get here!"

"When you left Isle Delfino a red Fox pick me up on the sad and took me away to here,once her got here he sold me to a green colored squirrel (Nibbles) and I have been pumping water to get when I heard you were here."

"My goodness FLUDD you sure have gone through a lot." Mario said with a touch of sadness in his voice

"I am not the proper machine I once was I am missing some parts that I need I am basically on life support."

"Well let get those pa-"*CRASH BOOM*

Starlow woke up."WHAT IS THAT?!"

"DAMN WE GOT FOUND OUT!" said Mario now Angry with Shock.

"COME OUT NOW MARIO!" Yelled a random voice

"MARIO DO SOMETHING SEND US TO A DIFFERENT PLACE" YELLED STARLOW scared

"I CAN'T THINK OF ONE" said Mario trying to be calm.

"YA GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME" screamed Starlow

"Mario I…. I am need of a new kind of fuel one that Poe can give Transport us to The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time"

"O-Ok" Mario said with a touch of a button"

~Mean while~ (AGAIN)

*COUGH COUGH* was the only sound Luigi made while sitting on a riverbank of a field soaking wet nothing to do but watch a boy with blonde hair and in a green tunic ride around on a pony with a green hair girl with a orangey haired girl closely behind finally, after 3 hours he spoke "Mario … where are you?"

~back with MARIO~

"Were here in Hyrule market" said a still shaken Mario

"First we need a bottled Poe"

Starlow stared asking around so did Mario with Fludd on his back

"No Dice" sighed Starlow

"Nada" sigh as well the tired Plumber

"Perhaps we may try outside." the device spoke for the first time since they arrived.

"Ok Beach buddy" Mario cheerfully said!

Starlow was listening to Bad romance by Lady gaga this whole time.

Mario was starting to leave he notice Starlow was still in there middle of the Market then he yelled.

"STARLOW!"

"OH COMING Mario!" Starlow exclaimed surprised.

Outside they were looking around when they heard a voice but it sound familiar

"Mario-o-o-o-o-o"

"LUIGI!" Mario Exclaimed and ran to where the voice came from and feel in the river with his brother they climbed out as fast as they could!

"MARIO IM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU "exclaimed the Green taller brother!

'Luigi im glad you're safe have you seen a ghost in a bottle?"

"GHOST WHERE?" and he hid behind Starlow.

"No No luigiyou see- HEY YOU BOY" Mario Talked and then yelled signaling the Young green boy.

"Can I help you?" said the young boy with the green haired girl "oh Saria it almost sunset get back to the forest"

"kay Link see you later" and Saria Rode of into the sunset to a forest at the other end

"Umm ok well Young boy do you have a umm Poo was it?" Mario asked confused

"Poe, Link Do you have a Poe?" Fludd asked

"Um yea I have one in a bottle" Link said search his bag "I'll sell it to you for aboooouuuuttttttt 250 rupees!"

"Greedy little ..." Mario murmured.

"What was that MARIO?"

"HEY HOW DO You OH NEVERMIND"

"Everyone in Nintendo know you Mario I got the news from Malon and Saria that you were on the run is that true?"

"I can't tell you, you might tell the Nintendo Paparazzi for you BLOOD money'

"Just gimme the rupees dammit!" said Link Rather Annoyed now

"FINE TAKE EM" SCREAMED MARIO SHOVING the Rupees into his stomach and snatch the bottle quickly and gave it to FLUDD"

"Pour it down my water dispersing hole."

"Umm okay?" Mario said confused and poured the Poe Juice thing down Fludd's "mouth" of sorts

FLUDD Ok Now we must find my next piece

"Where is it?" Luigi asked

"Somewhere around here" FLUDD replied

"Well guy it's getting later you might wanna find some place to spend the night."

"They can stay with me Link!" Malon said cheerfully

"You sure Malon, may I also stay? Link asked

"OF COURSE" ^ ^ Malon said

YAY New chapter now originally it was gonna go to dreamland but then again I was all like nah oh and just to tell only These people will be on Mario quest NO more

Mario (the "criminal")

Luigi (accused "accomplice")

Starlow (helper)

~and~

FLUDD (teller where they are)

yup I got the FLUDD IDEA FROM Mario's day off


End file.
